The Wanderer
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Radiant garden fell to the heartless, and Cloud has given in to the darkness. Now he is hunted constantly by a mysterious order of darkness. Behold Cloud's adventures before the orginal Kh.
1. The Fall

**Kingdom Hearts**

**The Wanderer**

Chapter One

The Fall

Cloud rushed down the hall's of the Radiant garden palace, his blood red cape flapping behind him casting dark ominous shadows over the wall and floor. A large crashing sound came from outside

as Cloud drew his massive bandage wrapped sword. He dashed out onto the balcony looking down over the nearby town. What he saw horrified him, shocking him into silence so deep

that it was painful to the ears.

A swarm of shadow was crawling up the walls of the castle, more shadow had overrun the town hiding it from veiw. "What the..." Cloud asked in a stunned silence.

This was'nt posiible, was it? Cloud did not know the anwser, it seemed real, the sound of battle below in the courtyard sounded real.

He looked down to see his comrade, Leon, swinging his gunblade in wide powerful arks decimating these thing one after another. He looked tired, real tired.

Cloud raised his sword overhead and threw himself from the balcony sailing towards the courtyar, his cape flapping giving him a dangerous and frightening look as he glared down at his targets.

Leon looked up spotting him, a look of releif swept across his face, then he turned back to the fight.

Cloud came down on the things with a powerful swing that cleaved three of them in half as if they were not even there. Now that Cloud was right next to them he could observe them closely,

small black bodies with large bobbly heads and massive glowing yellow eyes.

He brought his sword up and around beating them back again and again. "Glad to see could make it." Leon said in mid swing. Cloud said nothing, opting instead to bring his blade crashing down

upon his enemies with brutal power shattering the stone ground beneath them, sending them flying every which way like rag dolls. "What's going on?" Cloud asked as he cleaved through

the next wave of these things. Leon raised his blade and grunted, chanelling his energy forming it almost like a sheath around his weapon, tripling its length and width,

Then he swung wide cutting through six of the little black creatures.

"Do'nt know, these things came out of nowhere, Sephiroth said he was gonna hold them off until we could evacuate." Leon spat angrily. Cloud nodded before asking "Where's Aeiris?"

As he swung his blade down over his shoulder.

Leon dispatched another five with a single swing before the energy fizzled out and he fell to one knee, exhasted. In a second Cloud was in front of him swinging his blade in a powerful ark

tearing through all those foolish enough to try an attack.

"Aeiris is with Cid and Yuffie, they're getting the ship ready for a hasty retreat.

Cloud stiffened in alarm as a giant of a black thingy rose from the ground bringing its fist upon them with tremendous power.

Cloud whirled grabbing Leon and jumping away in one fluid movement as the fist smashed into the ground, smashing the stone like glass sending it spraying outwards riding

a shockwave that knocked Cloud even further back. Cloud knew he could not defend Leon and fight this thing off at the same time. So he ran, knowing that the creatures would now

be free to flood the whole castle. He hated himself then, for not fighting to the end for his home. But he reminded himself, his freinds mattered to, Defending the place

was pointless, if you could not defend the people.

He ran through a door leading into a grand entrway with twisting stair cases on either side. He slammed the door shut behind him and helped Leon to his feet.

"You alright?" Cloud asked breifly. Leon nodded as he managed to keep his footing. "I'll live." He said. Cloud nodded, when a loud **BANG **echoed through the room as the door seemed to budge.

Cloud turned towards the door, spreading his feet to shoulder width and lowering his blade into a forward gaurd in the middle of the stance. "Go to the others, i'll be fine." Cloud said sternly.

Leon looked at him. "GO! You're to tired to be of any help right now, go to the others." Cloud said more aggresively. Leon nodded as he admitted "You're right. I'll go, but you had better not

die because of it." Leon then turned and left the room, going up the stairs and down the hall.

A second **BANG **came as whatever was hitting the door did it again. Then the door was knocked from its hinges sailing across the room coming to a rest at Cloud's feet.

The giant thing from before tore through the doorway sending bits of rubble everywhere with a deafening crash as parts of the ceiling fell in.

Cloud knew this was not going to be easy, he was'nt even entirely xure he could win.

The creature raised a giant fist and swung down at Cloud who jumped backwards onto the balcony up the stairs. The fist drove into the floor crushing through it sending a spray of dust and rubble

outwards as a large crater formed in the middle of the room, the vibrations would have knocked Cloud off his feet except he had already leapt for the things head.

With a single powerful chop the things head fell away, then it dissipated in mass of shadow. Cloud stood there sword poised looking towards the door waiting for a swarm of the small

ones to round the corner and attack. They did not come. For a moment Cloud allowed himself to beleive that they had retreated.

Then three more of the giants rose from the ground around him. "This could get ugly real quick." Cloud murmered to himself. Around their feet were pools of liquid shadow which began

forming into an army of the smaller ones.

Cloud backed away slowly knowing he could not win, at least not by himself. The smaller ones jumped at him, only to be slaghtered by his massive sword as it carved the air.

Then he rushed forward chaneling his energy, then his speed increased ten fold, sending him flying past the first giant, his blade carving right through its left foot.

Energy flared around him as he shot towards the second shoulder his blade slicing its arm off.

He angled his blade for a thrust and smashed right through the third giants chest landing lightly on his feet, turning to veiw the giants.

What he saw horrified him. Trails of shadow were just finishing the process of re-attatching the first ones foot, were in the middle of re-attatching the seconds arm, and closing the gap in the thirds

chest.

They turned on him as the healing finished, each raising its fist for a mighty strike. Cloud stepped back, and cussed as he realized he was now backed into a corner.

No where to run, no way to escape these oncoming blows. Then a silver blur tore all of them in half width-wise, then length wise, in about a second.

The giants dissipated like the first one had, and standing behind where they had once been was Sephiroth. Cloud looked at him in amazement. According to Leon

Sephiroth had gone missing fighting these things, so how was he here now, alive.

"Sephiroth! How...how.." Cloud was at a loss for words. "How am i still alive, Cloud." Sephiroth offered. Cloud merely nodded.

"Because i did not fight them, i let them in." Cloud could not beleive what he was hearing, Sephiroth may have had a reputation as a cold-hearted jackass, but surely he would'nt betray

his home.

"This place is doomed now, even now the heartless are entering through a hidden enterance i showed them." Sephiroth said, cruelly twisting each word until it sounded like poison.

"Why?" Cloud asked as the room shook. Sephiroth did not anwser. Instead he declared "We shall meet again." Then he raised a hand, a pulsating sphere of darkness

forming on it. Cloud roared hatefuly and charged swinging his weapon overhead. Sephiroth smirked, then unleashed his attack upon Cloud.

But instead of hurting him it wrapped around him fizzling and popping as Cloud struggled feircely. "Only the darkness can save you now." Sephiroth said as he flared his wing behind him.

The darkness pulled Cloud into the floor, ripping and tearing at him until he could stand it no longer.

In a rush he opened his heart to the surrounding darkness, and everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Ok what do you all think? Like it? Hate it? Please reveiw and let me know.


	2. Demon Wing

**Kingdom Hearts**

**The Wanderer**

Chapter Two

Demon Wing

Cloud floated through a thick darkness in an unconcious state, his cape flapping idly as a result of his movement. A current carried him quickly and swiftly as his eyes slowly opened.

_"Where am i? What's happening?"_ He wondered. For hours he moved with the current. As he floated he became aware of a cold feeling in his heart, almost as if it had been corrupted somehow.

Then he remembered. Shame flooded him as he realized he had given himself to darkness, an act that was forbidden by Ansem's teachings. He had once sworn an oath before Ansem that he

would never allow darkness to flow through him. He was an oath-breaker, an outcast. "The power of darkness flows through you with intense strength." A voice spoke from the blackness

that surrounded him. He tried to turn towards the voice, but found it very hard to do much of anything in a completely weightless setting. "Who's there?! Where am i?!" He demanded.

"I am Zargahn, the overlord of the order of darkness. You are now suspended inside a dark current known as the dark network, a series of currents that can take weilders of darkness

anywhere they wish." The voice spoke again. Cloud considered this. He had read about the dark network before, supposedly only those with darkness in their hearts could travel

throught it.

"So, i really did break my oath." Cloud said. That made him no better than Sephiroth. _"NO! I am nothing like Sephiroth!!" _He thought to himself. A chuckle, then "Are you so sure? You

have given into the darkness just as he did long ago.

You have traded what you veiwed as being outstandingly important for power, just as Sephiroth did long ago." Cloud winced at the truth in the words, then felt anger at the mocking edge Zagahn's

voice carried. "Do'nt you dare mock me!" Cloud snarled threateningly. "See, even now you let the darkness guide you're very words and peronality. Like a mere puppet." The voice

was intolaroble, Cloud felt white hot rage at this person. _"How dare he mock me, how dare he under-estimate my power. I could kill him with ease!"_ The thought passed through Cloud's head

without his will. Horrified, he shoved the rage down as far as he could. Finally after he managed to calm himself he asked "How do i get out of here?"

"Use you're wing." Zargahn replied, saying each word as if speaking to an unintelligent child. "Wing?" Cloud asked in confusion. He turned to looke behind him, and saw a large demonic wing protruding

from his left shoulder. "What the?!" He asked in alarm managing to spin around. The wing moved with him, proving that it was indeed part of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!!??" Cloud shouted in alarm. "It is a physical manifistation of you're darkness, it contains more power than you can possibly imagine. In time you can even learn to

control it, and its power." Came the reply. "I do'nt want it!" Cloud spat feircely, though he could'nt deny feeling a certain attachment to it.

"Why, my foolish young freind, it is part of you. It has always been there. You just could'nt draw it out before. It feeds on its owners darkness, before you were not dark enough for it to thrive."

Cloud forced himself to stay calm, getting angry would not help things. "Alright, how do i leave this place?" Cloud asked impatiently. "All you have to do is imagine a place, visualize it,

will yourself to be at this place, and it will happen." Zargahn explained in his mocking tone. Cloud growled to himself, but did as instructed. The first place that came to mind was radiant garden.

But it had been overrun, and even if it had'nt the others would never take him in now. Not after he had betrayed his oath and their trust.

But it was the only place he knew, try as hard as he liked, he could find nowhere else.

"A little help?" Zargahn's voice mocked.

Cloud nodded relunctantly. "Agrabah." Zargahn said. Then darkness swirled around Cloud and he dropped onto a dune of sand. He sprang to his feet looking around. Far in the distance was a city.

It looked to be somewhat primitive.

Cloud nearly jumped when a voice behind him said "Well well, looks like someone got a little lost." Cloud whirled to see a man in a tattered brown cloke that was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded. "Xeron, though why i bother telling you my name when you're gonna die in a minute anyway is a mystery to me." Xeron said tauntingly wipping out several throwing knives.

One in between each pair of fingers, altogether that made eight throwing knives. "Is that a threat?" Cloud asked as he noted the odd way in which his wing flexed, almost as if it were threatening

Xeron. "Yeah, i think i am. Whacha gonna do about it goldy locks?" Xeron asked turning to face Cloud fully. The wing flared out behind Cloud as he surged forward drawing the Buster sword

brigning it down on Xeron's head with blinding speed. All he hit was air because Xeron had leapt back several feet, and had just thrown two of his knives at Cloud who turned the flat of his blade against

the knives as sand lifted into the air behind them, so fast did they move. The knives clanged off the large sword as Xeron said "Come on, you'll never hit me with such slow attacks." In a taunting sort of voice.

Having taunted Cloud he hurled a third knife right at Cloud, who swat it aside with ease before rushing Xeron who dodged to the side throwing knives at Cloud fast as lightning. Cloud deflected the knives with the

flat of his blade.

"Come on do'nt you know how to attack!?" Xeron asked as he jumped high into the air sending his knives down at the top of Cloud's head. Cloud dashed away from an almost continious barrage of knives.

Cloud whirled turning towards the point Xeron was falling towards, then he dashed forward swinging his sword over his shoulder so fast that Xeron would never be able to dodge in time. He did'nt have to.

Xeron's hand shot up slaming palm first into the flat of the Buster sword causing it to miss Xeron and instead imbed itself in the sand. Cloud glared at Xeron, who'se palm

slammed into his chest sending him flying through the air in a wide ark, though he did manage to land on his feet and keep his sword with him. Xeron looked breifly startled, before he broke into

a fit of laughter.

"Whats so funny?!" Cloud asked menacingly. Xeron managed to stop laughing and said "That is the closest anyone has ever come to hitting me, ever. I like you, i think i'll let you live for now."

Then Xeron vanished in a poof of shadow. For a moment Cloud stared after him, then he turned towards the city and began walking.

_"People might not take well to this wing...i wonder." _With a good bit of conentration Cloud was able to draw the wing back into his body. Then he resumed his walk.


	3. Danger in Agrabah

**Kingdom Hearts**

**The Wanderer**

Chapter Three

Danger in Agrabah

Cloud quickly learned that agrabah was a blisteringly hot place, he had'nt noticed before because he'd been busy with Xeron. But now he felt it washing over him, he was fairly certain that his sword was probably

as hot as an oven right now. His cape was'nt exactly helping, in fact it only added to his discomfort by gathering heat, thus making Cloud even hotter.

The city appeared to be very large surrounded by a wall with a large arabic style palace in the background with golden roofed towers that reflected light giving it a unique look. The people wore

distinctly arabic clothing that swept the ground at their feet. All in all not a horrible place, just hot as hell.

"Right, first i need some water, then i need to figure out how to leave this place." Cloud murmered to himself. For some reason he could'nt explain every sense in his body was telling him to leave, quickly.

The only problem was he did'nt know any other worlds where certain death did'nt await. He spotted a person selling water flasks, full of water. He walked over ignoring the strange looks people were

giving him.

The merchant looked up from his shaded stall looking like he was about to start speaking, but upon seeing Cloud the words seemed to die in his mouth.

"Excuse me, how much would a flask of water cost me?" Cloud asked politely. The merchant stared dumbly for a second, then asked "You're not related to Jafar are you?" Cloud shook his head no.

The merchant sighed with releif before he said "20 gil should do it i think." Cloud fished the money from his pocket and purchased the water, then emptied the flask in three great gulps.

"Refills another five." The merchant said. For a moment Cloud was gripped by the urge to voilently slaughter this fool, but he quickly shoved the urge down and said "How about i give you a hundred,

and you refill me whenever i want." "Wha? I mean sure, of course!" The merchant said taking the offered money.

Cloud soon downed three more flasks worth before setting off with a full flask. It would be important to keep hydrated out here. After awhile he became aware of being followed and moved into an old

alley.

He turned to see three short heartless there, each holding a curved sword. "Wanna play huh?" Cloud asked drawing his sword. The heartless charged raising there blades only to be sliced

out of existance by two powerful strokes of the Buster sword.

"Such pests should'nt even try." Cloud was suprised to hear those words coming from his mouth. It was all that darkness he had been flooded with, he would have to control it better.

A whistle came to his ears causing him to look up. Perched on a nearby roof was a young boy, maybe in his mid-teens, in a purple vest and white baggy pants. A scimitar was sheathed at his side

and a monkey was perched on his shoulder. The screeched a bit, then the boy said "Do'nt i know it, i've never seen anyone beet Jafar's lackeys so easily, this guy is something else Abuu."  
Cloud turned fully toward the boy and asked "Who are you?" In a harsh tone. He did'nt mean to be harsh, it just came out that way. "I'm Aladin, this is my frein Abuu." Aladin said.

Now, Cloud realized, would be a good time to gather information. "Tell me, who is Jafar?" Aladin leapt down landing next to Cloud as he said "Figured you might ask, you do'nt look like

you're from around here. Jafar is a nasty old sorcerer, those guys you just fought were some of his lackeys. He lives in the palace and acts as an advisor for the Saulten. But everyone knows

he's just a big bully."

"A bully am i?" A harsh voice asked. Cloud turned to see a man dressed in odd robes and weilding a cobra like staff walk into the area. "Uh oh." Aladin said in alarm. "I should kill you for that one boy."

Jafar said raising his staff, the eyes of which were glowing.

Cloud considered his options for a second, then stepped in front of the Aladin saying "Leave the boy alone, or i will kill you." Cloud hissed with a gangerous edge to his voice. Suprise spread over Jafar's face,

then rage. "You obviously do'nt know who you are dealing with, i suggest you move before i show you." Jafar ranted angrily. "I warned you..." Cloud shot forward bringing his blade around

in a powerful ark that caught Jafar in the chest tearing through robes and flesh throwing Jafar into the wall his staff landing behind Cloud.

Jafar stumbled slightly with a look of great suprise on his face. Cloud leapt forward swinging his blade down for Jafar's head, but Jafar, and his staff, vanished in a poof of purplish smoke and a poofing sound.

"Whoa, i can't beleive you actually attacked Jafar. You know he'll be after you now." Aladin said. Cloud sheathed his sword while watching for further threats. When none came he turned to Aladin and asked

"Do you know of a place where i could lay low for awhile?" Aladin took on a thoughtful look before saying "Yeah, you can stay at my place, its kinda dirty and stuff. But everyone thinks its abondened

so nobody will look there." Cloud merely nodded his head in acceptence.

----------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, Aladin was a theif, or a street rat as they were called in agrabah, and had been living here with Abu as his only company for five years. The home he had spoken about was an battered old tower

that seemed to Cloud like it may be just a bit unstable. The next three days passed very uneventfuly for Cloud, who could not go out for anything until Jafar was convinced he had left agrabah.

Still Aladin had many stories which helped to pass the time, he also knew the names of a few worlds, which he had learned from travellers.

Trouble struck on the fourth day. Aladin burst into the room panting heavily as he said "Jafar must really be upset, he passed the order for every building in agrabah to be searched by his own lackeys.

Cloud stood quickly as he asked "Were you followed?!" Aladin seemed suprised as he asked "No, why?"

"I think he spread that rumour knowing that you would rush right to me to warn me." Cloud said seriously. "You mean i was tricked?!" Aladin asked fearfuly. As if in anwser several of Jafar's heartless

minions formed around them. Cloud's sword came down upon the first one even as it was forming. Aladin drew his own blade as one of the things rushed him with a flurry of fast paced slashes.

The other four attacked Cloud, leaping for him their blades flashing with reflected sunlight. Cloud flipped over them decapitating two of them as he landed. The remaining two lunged under his gaurd,

but were crushed as he dropped his sword, then picked it up whirling around just as Aladin wiped his out. "That was'nt so bad." Aladin said wiping some sweat from his brow.

"That was just a distraction, meant to keep us here."

Cloud declared. As if to prove his point Jafar appeared in a poof of purple smoke. Cloud swung his sword at Jafar with tremendous speed and power. Jafar teleported with another poof

back and out a hole in the wall. Cloud was certain that he would fall, but instead he hovered there as he raised his staff, firing a long thin orange beam that tore across the room, but Cloud

grabbed Aladin, who'se shoulder Abuu was sitting on, and jumped out the hole swinging his blade at Jafar's head but Jafar was able to turn his staff enough to stop the hit.

Cloud snarled in frustration as they plummeted toward the ground below. But Cloud had a plan. He called up his darkness allowing it to thrive for a minute thus causing his wing to sprout from his back.

_"I hope this next part works!" _Cloud thought, ignoring Aladin's terrified scream, and Abuu's annoying screech. First he focused on his wing, then though of flying, he visualised himself flying.

Orange bolts of power ran along his body as he swooped away from the ground arking high into the air. "HOLY SHIT!! A WING!!!??" Aladin cried out in suprise.

Maybe this thing was useful after all. He was somewhat tempted to resume his battle with Jafar, but he had a responsibility to Aladin. So he turned and flew into the sunset flying out of

agrabah and into the desert. He flew for several minutes before touching down at an oasis. Aladin jumped off him breathing hard.

"Wow, that was awsome!!" Cloud regarded him for a second before going to get a drink from the oasis. "You should go back to agrabah, when its dark. Its you're home."

Cloud said when he finished drinking.

Aladin looked confused as he asked "What about you?" Cloud chuckled as he said "I think i should stay away from agrabah for awhile, but who knows, maybe i'll come visit sometime."  
Cloud said. Then before Aladin could say anything else, Cloud though of one of the worlds he had learned of. "wonderland."


	4. A New Mystery

**Kingdom Hearts**

**The Wanderer**

Chapter Four

Hunting The Dark

The dark network was the same way Cloud remembered it, dark cold and unpleasant. Though he was pleased to discover that he had a little more control over his movements than last time.

"It's because you went to a different world." Zargahn's voice cut through the silence. "You again?" Cloud asked.

"Yes me again." Zargahn replied. It upset Cloud to learn that Zargahn still used the same mocking tone as last time. "What did you mean when you said it was because i had been to a different world?"

He asked.

A sigh came, before "You really are clueless are'nt you, how pathetic you are." Cloud growled low in his throat letting Zargahn know he was not playing around. "Very well, i'll tell you, though how

you failed to figure it out yourself is a mystery to me. Everytime you visit a world that you have not been to before you're wing feeds off the darkness of that world. Now you should know that

this process does'nt make the wing more powerful, it can only be as powerful as it's weilders darkness. Instead it gives you access to more of its power than before."

Cloud frowned, that would explain a few things. He had noticed that ever since his landing on agrabah he had been faster, stronger, and the power to fly had come to him as well.

"Interesting, so the more i travel the more powerful i am." Cloud muttered. "NO! Were you not listening!? The more you travel the more power you can use, it's already there just inaccessible."

Zargahn snapped.

"One more thing, who is Xeron?" Cloud asked. He had been wanting to know that for awhile now. A pause came, followed by a low chuckle. "He is one of my order of darkness, quite a voilent fellow.

I was wondering if you would see him." Zargahn said thoughtfully. "Wait, you mean you knew he was there, and that he might attack me?!?" Cloud shouted in a rage.

"Yesss, in fact i was the one who told him to attack you if he saw you, you see as the overlord of the order of darkness i need to defend my territory, that is the darkness in all worlds which makes

the dark network possible. You are not inside my order yet you use the dark network, which makes you a threat to it, and what threatens the dark network threatens me." Zargahn explained.

Cloud had more that he wanted to ask, but before he could he arrived at his destination. In a swirl of pink smoke Cloud dropped down into a room with a bed, fireplace, and table.

On the table were two bottles, one with a red lable, the other blue. A small door lay at the end of the room, very small.

Cloud looked around himself for a moment trying to orientate himself with the surroundings. He walked to the table observing the bottles. Written on one was the word shrink. On the other was the word grow.

He looked breifly towards the tiny door, which seemed to be the only way out of the room. "Alright, i'll try it, but i know i'll regret it." Cloud said taking a swig. A flash of light filled his vision, then he could

see again, except the room had gotten very huge, or had he gotten really small? Either way he walked over to the door which seemed to be the right size for him now and grabbed the handle.

"OWWWWW!!!! Do'nt do that it hurts!" The door yelled, using its keywhole as a mouth. "Open up." Cloud demanded. "Ask nicely." The door said. Cloud drove his darkness to the back of his mind,

a technique that also drove his wing back inside of him.

"Please open." Cloud said, this time a bit more politely. "Fine." The door said in annoyance as it swung open. Cloud walked through and found himself in a sort of garden. The door closed behind him.

"The first thing he saw were cards as tall as he was with faces and weapons, scattered around. Several of them seemed to have been cut into several peices with surgical percision.

The rest had throwing knives sticking out of them. Cloud's eyes narrowed. _"So Xeron at least was here, and it looks like he was'nt alone."_ Thought Cloud.

He walked out into a grassy courtyard with the sun shining down on him. It felt unwelcome indeed, no doubt a result of the darkness pouring through him. Even more of these card people lay scattered around,

though here there were signs of battle. "YOU THERE, YOU"RE UNDER ARREST FOR KILLING MY GAURDS!!!! TROOPS, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!!!" Cloud turned toward the shouter and saw it to be

a large plump woman in a ridiculous outfit. Accamponying her were over a dozen of the cards, only these ones were alive well and charging him weapons raised.

Cloud drew his sword in less then a second swinging it wide causing the cards to stop and take a few steps back. "Attack me again, and you will regret it." Cloud said in the most menacing tone he could muster.

It must've been pretty good because the cards stepped further back. "FOOLS!! ARREST HIM OR ITS OFF WITH ALL YOU"RE HEADS!!!!!" The ugly woman shouted furiously.

Cloud turned darkening eyes upon her as he allowed his darkness to flood through him. Orange crackling bolts of energy ran up and down his body as he held his sword at the ready.

The cards nervously moved closer, though they were careful to stay out of range of his sword.

Time to go for intimidation in the extreme. He summoned his wing in a surge of crackling bolts of dark orange power that was strong enough to raise a small breeze.

As he did this he gave a menacing chuckle. The cards turned tale and ran leaving the woman staring stupidly. So she was'nt impressed yet eh? He focused like he had in agrabah,

and lifted into the air with more energy bolts racing around his body.

The woman finally got the hint and ran, Cloud chasing after sword poised to strike. He had no intention of actually hurting her, but he wanted to be sure he had made his point.

Her terrified screams told him he had, thus he landed but kept his wing out. If Xeron was here he was going to need the wing to live.

Suddenly a whistling sound came through the air and Cloud threw himself back just before a katana stabbed up to the hilt into the ground where he had just been. Cloud's eyes shot up to

see a white blur running along the surface the hedge that surrounded the courtyard. It lunged at him a silver blur racing for his heart, he swung his sword up and deflected a second katana forcing his

attacker to jump backwards.

He landed next to his other katana and yanked it from the ground. He was dressed in a white ninja outfit, only without the hood. "Who are you, and why are attacking me?!" Cloud demanded.

"I am Vorrin of the order of darkness, and i have no reason to tell you why im attacking you. Still, you are quite good to have defended my hit, but then again you are one of the shadow angels."

Vorrin stated cryptically.

"What do you mean, a shadow angel?" Cloud asked. Suprise crossed Vorrin's face as he asked "You do'nt know!? Hm, regardless you are strong, just as Xeron said." Vorrin said rubbing his chin.

Cloud's eyes narrowed as he shouted "TELL ME!!!!" Vorrin stood sheathing his blades as he said "If you want to know more then go to twilight town." With that Vorrin vanished into the dark network

leaving a thoroughly confused Cloud behind.


	5. New Companions

**Kingdom Hearts**

**The Wanderer**

Chapter Five

New Companions

"Twilight town..." Cloud muttered. According to Vorrim anwsers waited for him there. But could one really trust a person who had tried to kill him, probably not. However Cloud could not think of a better plan,

so this would have to do for now. With a small bit of concentration he teleported into the dark network and instantly asked "How is it that every world i go to you're people are waiting

there to kill me?" For once Zargahn's voice did not come to him. "I asked a question Zargahn! NOW ANWSER IT!!!!" Cloud roared furiously.

A voice he did'nt recognize spoke "Zargahn is a bit busy at the moment, but do'nt worry cause Erchanz is here!" Cloud paused before asking "And you are Erchanz?" "Who else would i be?"

Erchanz asked cheerfuly. Cloud was already beginning to dislike this fellow. "Now to anwser you're question, members of the order of darkness have been waiting for you everywhere you've gone

because you've been travelling on the dark network. Our leader Zargahn can tell whenever a person enters the network and can more importantly tell where they are going!"

Cloud frowned as he realized he was speaking with yet another member of the order. "Tell me what a shadow angel is." Cloud demanded coldly. A playful laugh came from the darkness,

then a man appeared before him dressed in black leather robes. He had black hair and was quite pale, two scymitars rested at his sides. This must be Erchanz.

"Not my job to tell you, you'll find out at twilight town though, and do'nt worry, Morrdinn is quite good with explanations. Bye Bye now!!" Cloud once again dropped onto the ground, this time in a town

made up of almost exclusively yellow buildings. People seemed to be few and far in between, and the sky seemed to be locked in twilight.

Cloud quickly concealed his wing, he did'nt want to draw attention to himself. "Woooooooooow, that was cool." Came a voice from behind. In less then a second Cloud had spun around drawing

his sword and brought it into a forward gaurd position with feet spread at shoulders length. "WOAH!!!!" The person cried falling on his butt.

He was wearing blue pants and a blue vast with a white shirt underneath. He also had a monkey like tail, and an enormous double bladed sword slung across his back.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded. He could'nt be to careful here, not with the promise of the order being here. "I'm Zidane, and i would really appreciate it if you put you're sword away." Zidane said, eyeing the monstrously

large Buster sword.

Cloud paused, then turned his eyes to the shadows demanding "Show yourself." A man with almost silve hair dressed in a white outfit that would be better fit for a female walked out of the shadows. "Not bad, my name is Kuja,

i am Zidane's older brother." Kuja informed him.

Cloud eyed them both, then deciding they were not his enemies sheathed his sword. "I'm Cloud. I am new here, could you tell me where everything is?" The brothers looked at eachother for a second before Zidane

stood up and said "Were kinda new here to, how bout that? Hey, maybe we could hang out while were here!!" Cloud was about to say no, but was that really a wise idea? The order seemed to be very tough,

it was probably in his best interest to accept their offer. "Fine." He said.

Cloud opted to follow them as he had no idea where to look for the order. "So where you headin to?" Zidane asked folding his hands behind his head. Cloud thought about it. "Do'nt know, you?" He returned the question.

"We are not entirely sure either, we are not on this journey of ours by choice." Kuja stated. "OH!!! ICECREAM!!!!" Zidane shouted suddenly dashing towards a nearby stall. Cloud shook his head. Maybe this was'nt the best idea he'd ever

had. "Ugh." Kuja said disguistedly. "You'ed think given our current situation he would be a bit more serious, but then again he has always been like this has'nt he." Kuja continued.

"If i may ask, why exactly are you on this journey?" Cloud asked. Kuja glanced at him, then began with a dramatic wave of his arms "Zidane's wife, Garnet, was kidnapped by a man named Vorrin who said if

we ever wanted her back, to seek out a shadow angel and make sure he reaches a place called, Moenia of Umbra."

Cloud froze, Vorrin? Shadow angel? Could this be the same Vorrin he had met recently, and could the shadow angel be him? "What did Vorrin look like?" Cloud asked. Kuja waved his arms dramaticly again

before saying "He was dressed in white and had two katanas."

Cloud just stood there in shock for a few minutes. "Hey guys i got some ice cream for you!! Cloud you look pale, you alright?" These words announced Zidanes return. Cloud reached out and grabbed one of the ice cream

bars and licked at it absently. Zidane eyed him for a moment before turning to Kuja and asking "You did'nt tell him the flying toilet joke did you? You know that one fries peoples brains."

"No i did'nt tell the joke, though i think it to be quite funny. Actually i was just telling him about Vorrin."

"Oh yeah, that. Oh yeah, you would'nt know where we could find a shadow angel would you Cloud?" For some reason Cloud looked at them, then swallowed the rest of his ice cream whole. Much to everyones suprise he did'nt seem to be at all effected by it. Suddenly a boy walked up holding a letter. "Excuse me, are any of you called Cloud?" The boy asked. Cloud nodded absently. The boy gave him the letter and ran off.

Cloud opened the leter and read through it quickly. It said this.

_So you made it to twilight town eh? Good, if you really want to find out what you are then head to the train station as soon as you get this, also if you wish to survive i would suggest bringing the two standing next to you along._

_Signed Xeron._

Cloud stood up suddenly regaining his composure. He looked at the brothers, then focused summoning his darkness in a storm of crackling bolts of energy that raced up and down his body. A gust of wind picked up wipping around

the trios hair, then finally in a burst of energy his wing emerged. _"There was far more power in that one. I must be gaining more access, just as Zargahn said."_ Cloud thought.

For a moment silence, then "HOLY SHIT!!!! A WING!!!!!!" Zidane shouted. Kuja merely shook his head. Cloud gave them the letter and they quickly read it. "So, wanna come?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kuja and Zidane had both agreed. It was clear to all three of them that he was the shadow angel they were supposed to escort. On the way to the train station Cloud quickly told them all about the order.

The trio stepped onto the large platform outside the train station building, and standing right in the middle was Xeron complete with a cocky smirk.


	6. Chasing Xeron

Chapter Six

Chasing Xeron

Cloud drew his sword quicker than you could blink, behind him Zidane also readied his weapon. Kuja just stood there observing the procession. "Whats the matter? I thought you would be glad to see me."

Xeron taunted. "Do'nt play games Xeron, where's this Morrdinn figure that Erchanz told me about?!" Cloud demanded, his wing flexing angrily.

"Ah, so you have met Erchanz, excellent. Morrdinnn only speaks with those who are worthy, which means you three will have to beat me." Xeron stated snapping his knives out.

"Wheres Garnet!?" Zidane shouted brandishing his weapon. Xeron did not anwser, instead he pointed his hand at the ground where several armoured heartless, and a couple of massive overwieght ones burst

from the ground. With a wicked chuckle Xeron turned and walked into the station. "GET BACK HERE XERON!!!!!!" Cloud roared furiously.

Xeron ignored him moving through the door.

With a shout Cloud rushed forward ignoring Zidane's yell of "Hey wait up!!" Cloud raised his sword and swung it around destroying three heartless, then he whirled impailing one of the fat ones with ease before twirling

and slicing away some sword weilders that had burst from the ground.

Zidane rushed in swinging his weapon in quick powerful twirls that decimated his enemies, while Kuja raised his hands and released a thundaga spell raining deadly bolts upon the heartless destroying what was left of them.

Cloud turned and rushed into the station in pursuit of Xeron who stood there with an amused smile on his face."Stop running and face me you coward!" Cloud demanded.

Xeron turned so that his back faced Cloud and said "I thought you wanted to get to Morrdinn, then come on, try and beat me." Cloud jumped forward raising his blade to kill but an armoured heartless flew from the ground

driving its fist up into Cloud's chest knocking him back. Xeron began to leave chuckling. Zidane and Kuja moved to help Cloud but were cut off by nearly a dozen heartless. Cloud tore through his foe

effortlessly and stepped forward only to be surrounded by three fat heartless. Kuja blasted his way through several heartless but more kept popping up. "This is getting old!" Zidane said spinning his weapon rapidly.

"I find this to be rather refreshing!" Kuja replied as he cast a blizzaga freezing several heartless before shattering them.

Cloud jumped away from the ones that fought him using his wing to stay above them he turned his head looking for Xeron.

He was standing next to a dark shadowy looking train with a large group of sheild weilding heartless. Cloud shot back down into the ring of heartless stabbing the ground and pouring his darkness through his blade

causing it to explode out of the floor knocking the heatless into the air with Cloud following closely. With three mighty slashes of his sword they were beaten. Zidane and Kuja stepped forward to join him

breathing somewhat heavily.

"Wish someone would've told me how much of a pain this would be, could've stocked up on potions." Zidane said. Clapping reached their ears and they turned to face Xeron.

"Oh my well done well done, even i would have slight difficulty winning so quickly against so many. Well done." Xeron said clapping all the while. "Come on, surely we've earned the right to see this Morrdinn fellow right?"

Zidane asked in a whiney tone. Cloud settled for glaring at Xeron menacingly. "You do'nt seem to get it, Morrdinn only speaks with people who i think are good enough, without my blessing you will never

even find him!" Xeron said before bursting into a chukling fit.

"Xeron, i've had enough. Give us you're damn blessing or else." Cloud threatened. Xeron stopped chuckling but continued to watch them with a mocking smile.

Cloud could feel the rage boiling inside of him, his hate for Xeron was so strong that you could taste it in the air. Xeron merely smiled wider, almost as if this was what he wwanted. _"I"LL SHOW HIM TO SCREW WITH ME!!!"_

Cloud's thoughts roared. Then he shot forward across the twenty feet seperating him and Xeron, his blade coming up from underneath tearing through the heartless between them before turning in preperation for an

over-head chop. All that in less then a second.

Xeron had not moved at all, but now before Cloud could finish his attack Xeron's fist slammed into his jaw snapping his head back and sending him flying backwards tumbling wildly as the tip of his sword tapped the ground.

He slammed into the ground and slid to a stop in front of Kuja.

"Cloud are you okay?" Zidane asked in alarm. "Now, now, did i say you were aloud to attack me?" Xeron taunted. Cloud groaned as he slowly pulled himself to his feet, stumbling a little once he managed to stand.

White hot pain filled his head like someone had poured boiling water into his skull.

Xeron whistled before saying almost in amazement "Now i'm IMPRESSED!! I was certain that you'd need that mage to heal you before you could stand again. Even Zargahn did'nt think you would be able to take

one of my full power punches. AMAZING!!!!" Xeron was almost besides himself with joy, joy that confused Cloud and the others greatly. "What a lunatic." Kuja stated simply.

"Xeron." Cloud growled slowly. Xeron stopped ranting and glanced at Cloud in amusement. "Ah yes of course, you still want, no need my blessing." He said, then just stood there smiling mockingly.

Cloud felt his rage building up, but he he did'nt make the mistake of attacking this time. He was no fool, attacking now would be no more effective then it had been a moment ago.

Xeron observed Cloud's reluctance to attack again and said "Ok, we'll make a game of it. You three will have one minute to land a blow, manage it and i give my blessing. Fail, and i teleport out of here

and you never get to meet Morrdinn."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and was faintly aware of the brothers getting ready for action. "Begin." Xeron said with a cocky smile.

Cloud rushed forward but Xeron darted to the side where Zidane intercepted swinging his weapon feircely only to watch as Xeron ducked under it and dashed past him easily. Cloud shot back around the room using

his wing to fly after Xeron, but the cocky fighter dodged a combo strike from Cloud before leaping away from a sereis of deadly bolts that rained down from above courtesy of Kuja.

Zidane leapt after him but Xeron darted across the room and half-way around it before stopping with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Forty-five seconds left." He said calmly.

Kuja raised his hands and fired four fireballs at Xeron he dodged them all. Cloud came in swinging for Xeron's head from above but he ducked. Zidane leapt in rapidly attacking over and over again.

Xeron dodged the blow easily his smile never leaving his face as he said "Thirty seconds."

Cloud came in from behind with a series of deadly swings forcing Xeron to dodge his blows and Zidanes. Xeron moved around their hits with the grace of a ballerina, though he seemed slightly strained now.

Kuja raised his hand and launched a basic fire spell which sailed across the room and struck Xeron in the head knocking him to the ground.

"Gotcha." Kuja said with a smirk. "ALRIGHT!!!!!!" Zidane said as Xeron stood up. "Heh, not bad. Alright you got my blessing." As Xeron said this the trio glowed brightly for a breif second and Xeron vanished saying

"Take the shadow train."


	7. Moenia Of Umbra

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**THE WANDERER**

Moenia Of Umbra

It had not taken long for Cloud and the others to find the shadow train Xeron had spoken of. It was hard to miss. It was pitch black with odd symbols all over it, and it seemed to possess a sinister aura. Cloud boarded first with Zidane and Kuja

following closely. Almost instantly the train began to move.

"Hey Cloud, how old are you?" Zidane asked after they had settled in.

"Fifteen." Cloud replied.

"Fifteen, and your travelling between worlds fighting who knows what?! Damn, makes my teen years look boring." Kuja said.

"How old are you guys then?" Cloud asked.

"Twenty-one!" Zidane said.

"And your married?! My father would have had a heart attack if he knew anyone had married that young." Cloud said.

"I'm twenty-six. I am not married, nor will i ever be." Kuja said as he went through a fashion magazine which had appeared out of middair.

"Cool, how did you do that?" Zidane asked.

"I just thought how nice it would be to have a magazine to read, and here it is." Kuja said with a smirk.

"Ok then." Zidane said smiling, then a picture of Cloud in a dress appeared in his hands.

Cloud looked at it for a moment with a growing scowl on his face, and for once decided it would not be a bad idea to act on the homicidal urges he had been getting lately. He lunged at Zidane who yelled for help as he ducked and dodged.

"Kuja help!!!!" Zidane cried as he barely avoided a swipe of the enraged teen. Kuja could not help however, because he was laughing to hard.

"You will die a thousand painful deaths!!!!" Declared Cloud as his wing sprang from his back.

"AHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was the sound Zidane made when Cloud did catch him, and wherever he happened to be at the time Sephiroth looked up and said "What in the hell was that!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he finished laughing, Kuja was happy to tell Zidane that he would have to fix his new wedgie without his help. It was about an hour after that that the scenery began to change. The sky turned dark as pitch black clouds filled the sky, a

sinister purple glow came over the horizong, and the train came to a stop in front of a huge castle that looked as if it had been abodoned years ago. (Imagine Ultimeacea's castle from FF8.)

"Creeeeeeepyyyyyyyy." Zidane sai making a scary face.

"Don't make me repeat my earlier actions." Cloud warned. Zidane wisely stopped what he was doing. Cloud threw open the door and stepped out into a feirce wind which made his cape flap wildly, and lightning cracked the sky.

"I sense an incredible power." Kuja said ominously as he looked around. Cloud felt it too, and he recognized the feel of it too. He had felt i when he had first sank into darkness.

"Sephiroth." Cloud said under his breath. He looked around but saw nothing. He walked forward and said "What is this place?"

"Look." Zidane said from the side. "A sign." He said pointing.

Kuja approaced the sing and read "Moenia Of Umbra: Those of the light be warned, for no fate of any desire awaits thee."

"Whats that mean?" Zidane asked as he scratched his head.

"it means that weilders of light who come here are likely going to die most horrible deaths." Kuja explained.

Cloud smirked and said "Then i guess you guys should wait here, i'll be back once i speak with this Morrdinn person."

Zidane nodded while Kuja said "Be careful, there is defenitely someone or something here of great evil."

"I'll be fine." Cloud sai as he stepped through the gates. Twisting steps lead him up several floors where he found winding hallways which were like a maze. He knew he was going the right way though, because the feeling he had been feeling

since they arrived was still here, the feeling of Sephiroth. Cloud could feel him here, and though he hadn't given it much thought he realized he would love nothing more than to cut the man down. He rounded a corner to find a wide ston bridge leading to what seemed to be the throneroom, and standing on this bridge was Sephiroth sword in hand.

"Good to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth slowly. Cloud breath caught in his throat.

"Why are you here?!" Cloud demanded in anger.

Sephiroth smirked as he said "I am here because you are here. I wish to see how you have progressed on the road to darkness. But that will have to wait."

"It will never happen!" Cloud interrupted "I am not like you, i am not of the darkness nor will i ever be!" Cloud snarled.

Sephiroth's smirk widened as he snapped his fingers, and Cloud's wing burst from his shoulder so suddenly that he fell to one knee. "I am afraid i must disagree." Sephiroth said mockingly. Cloud stood slowly, then let loose a cry of rage and

shot at Sephiroth swinging the Buster sword over his shoulder. Sephiroth smirked and sprang forward as well swinging his blade around in a feirce ark and the two blades met with a feirce clang. The ground cracked beneath there feet as they shoved against each other.

'Is that it?" Sephiroth asked, then with a sudden burst of strength he sent Cloud flying off his feet and crashing to the ground several feet back. "I am afraid we must postpone our duel for now, you have a meeting do you not?" Sephiroth asked

as he sheathed his blade.

Cloud slowly stood with a growl of anger, but reluctantly sheathed his own blade. Sephiroth turned and lead the youth inside. Inside an old man sat upon a tall throne, dressed in flowing red robes which completely his his figure. His eyes were milked over, and an aura of power surrounded him.

"Greetings, Cloud i beleive. One of the last shadow angels." Morrdinn said slowly in a feeble voice.

"What is a shadow angel?" Cloud asked, for that was all he wanted to know right now.

Morrdinn smiled slowly, as if it had been a long time since he had last done so. "They are the embodiments of vast amounts of darkness, usually freim birth. Sephiroth for example was born with his wing, he merely did not accept it until he was

an adult. Now that he has he is a truly powerful person, more powerful than most members of the order. I beleive you have the same potential." He explained slowly.

"But i never had this wing until i actively let darkness into my heart." Cloud said.

Mordinn nodded as he said "Indeed, i am confused by this as much as you. I would hazard a guess that at some point when you were very young you were exposed to darkness, and it manifested itself and slowly grew until you were ready to

use it."

Suddenly the door flew open and a mountain of a man, nine feet tall and built like a freight train, marched in holding Zidane under one arm, and Kuja under the other. "Morrdinn, i found these intruders lounging outside the gate." The hulk of a man

declared.

"It is alright Vosmar, they are our guests you may free them." Morrdinn said. Two thuds echoed through the room as Vosmar dropped his prisoners who promptly dusted themselves off. "now as for you three, you must be tired after your

encounter with Xerron. Feel free to spend the night in our guest rooms, Sephiroth will show you the way."

"Follow me." Sephiroth said as he walked towards one of the side doors. Cloud and the others followed.


	8. Rejections

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**THE WANDERER**

* * *

Rejection

* * *

Cloud looked around the room he had been shown to, it was small and cramped. The bed had a single tattered blanket on it and pillow that seemed to be missing the majority of its feathers. It had been two days since they had arrived at

Moenia Of Umbra, and the only eventful thing that had happened was Zidane's attempt to get Morrdinn to release his wife, Garnet. They had all learned an interesting fact then. Morrdinn had revealed that this was not the true Moenia of Umbra, in order to get there you had to know who you were inside. Therefore they had not met the terms of Garnet's release, yet.

Suddenly the door opened and Cloud whirled to see Xerron there. He was releived, for a moment he was afraid he would have to deal with Zidane or something. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the guys company, he just had a bit to much on

his mind lately. He was releived though, when Sephiroth had departed the day before for reasons Morrdinn either would not, or could not, reveal.

"Hey goldy-locks, long time no see." Xerron said in his normal cocky tone.

"Whatever." Cloud said with a dismissive wave.

"Come on, Morrdinn has a present for you." Xerron saidas he turned to leave. Cloud frowned, what could Morrdinn possibly have for him. His curiosity caught, he followed Xerron. The rouge led him deeper into the castle then he had ever gone

before. "You know, we should have a rematch sometime. You can't really consider our contest in the station a proper fight." Xerron said after awhile.

"No thanks." Cloud said coldly.

"If you say so." Xerron said as he stopped. He opened a creaky door to the left then stepped aside and said "Go on in, i'm not allowed inside." Xerron said annoyed. Cloud smirked and went in, frowning as the door closed. Regardless of how

well he had been treated here, he could not forget the Order of Darkness's previous attacks against him, still he didn't really have a choice at the moment.

"Ah, how nice of you to come." Morrdinn said from where he stood. He was standing next to what looked like a pool of water in the floor, only there were several colors swirling in the water. The rest of the room was just bare stone.

"Why am i here?" Cloud demanded as he stepped forward.

"You wish to know the fate of your friends from Radiant Garden, i can help you do that. I can even let you speak with them." Morrdinn said in a drawl.

"How, and why?" Cloud asked.

"With this pool, just envision who you want to see, and step in. You can come back anytime by saying my name, when you do i will hear you and transport you back." Morrdinn explained.

Cloud considered this as he stepped forward, then as an afterthought he said "If you are lying to me, i will come back here and butcher you."

"Sephiroth was right, the darkness has a stronger hold on you than you think." Morrdinn said with a twisted smirk. Cloud snarled and stepped into the pool.

He dropped out of the air and found himself standing in the hanger of an airship. He recognized it, it was the highwinds cargo area. He saw all his freinds, Cid, Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, Aeris, all sitting around a box atop which lay some blueprints.

"And thats how we can upgrade the weapons to fight our way back into the Garden!" Cid was saying as he puffed on his cigerate.

"Guys." Cloud said catching all of their attention.

"$#!! Where the hell did you come from!?" Cid exclaimed in suprise while everyone else rushed over to greet there friend.

"We thought you were killed!" Aeris exclaimed as she latched onto him.

"I'm fine." Cloud said as a smile spread over his face.

"You gave us all a big scare!" Yuffie said in excitement.

"How are you here?" Leon asked calmly, though you couldn't miss the glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

'I'm not really sure." Cloud said with a shrug as Aeris stepped back.

"What happened to you?" Leon asked while Tifa hung back.

"I was attacked by Sephiroth!" Cloud said angrily.

"I thought he was dead!" Tifa exclaimed.

"No, he was the one who let the heartless into our world." Cloud growled as he clenched his teeth. Leon frowned as he began to notice something.

"Why!?" Cid said from his spot. "Why the $#$ would that $#$ jackass $$#$ do that!?" Cid ranted.

"I don't know, maybe he thought he had something to gain i guess. How am i supposed to know why he did what he did!?" Cloud demanded.

"There is an aura of darkness around you." Leon stated suddenly.

"Sephiroth's fault, he trapped me in some sort of feild and i was suffocating! The only way to escape alive was to let the darkness fill me, but i am in control not the darkness!!" Cloud said as he took a step back.

"I'm sorry, but if what you say about Sephiroth is ture then those with darkness are a threat. I don't want to fight you, but we must take you into custody." Leon said, his hand slipping towards the hilt of his gunblade.

"What!? NO!!!!! I have to much to do! There is still work i must complete!" Cloud said raising his right hand to the hilt of his blade.

"Stop it!!" Aeris demanded.

"I see where Leon is going with this, it won't be permenant kid, just til we can remove the darkness." Cid said reaching for his spear.

"NO!! I need it for now, so i can travel between worlds!" Cloud declared.

"Were headed back to the Garden, we plan to take it back." Tifa said.

"You won't succed, i saw how many enemies are there, what you saw and fought was nothing compared to what the enemy can throw at you!" Cloud warned.

"Regardless, we have to take you into custody!" Leon demanded.

Cloud frowned, then his wing came out and he said "Try it." He hoped Leon would back off, but it did not seem likely. Leon sighed then drew his blade and attacked, Cloud yanked his blade from his back and met the blow head on with a brutal

crash and a spray of sparks. For several moments they shoved against each other, then chanelling some of his wings power he forced Leon back. The older boy moved back and shifted his gunblade and lunged under Cloud's defenses with a quick thrust, but the blond twisted to the side and cast and angry glance downward. That blow could have seriously harmed him if he had been one second slower, a surge of rage poured through him and he swung his sword down at

Leon's head, but he twisted and raised his gunblade in a desperate defense.

The two blades struggled against each other with sparks flying from there blades. "Cloud stop..." Leon said in a strained tone as his arms began to shake with the effort of holding Cloud back. Normally they would be even, but that wing was

gave Cloud a huge advantadge. With a growl Cloud forced himself to calm down, but he did not let up. Instead he stopped pushing down on his friend and pushed up into him flinging him from his feet and across the room where he slammed hard into the far wall with enough force to rupture some of the wiring causing a spray of fire and sparks to burst forth. Cloud was disguisted when a feeling of satisfaction rushed through him as Leon was jolted into unconciousness by

the elcricity causing him to drop his blade and fall limply to the floor.

Cloud lifted into the air as Cid attempted a thrust from behind, but the second he was in the air he was forced to dodge Yuffie's shuriken. Emotional pain ripped through him as he realized what he was doing, fighting his friends. With a sad sigh

he said "Morrdinn." Then with a flash of light, he was back in the bare room with the pool. H fell to his knees, and cried.


	9. Zack's Advice

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**THE WANDERER**

* * *

Zack's Advice

* * *

A full week had passed since Cloud's visit with his friends, and since then he had refused to speak with anyone. He had fallen into a state of depression that even Kuja's joke regarding the flying toilet could not cure. Though after hearing it 

Cloud could understand why Zidane thought it would fry a persons brain. He suspected the only reason he still had a working brain was because of his depression. He knew he had to get past this, he knew his friends would accept him again once he escaped the darkness that now held him.

_"But what if i never do? What if it holds me for the rest of my life?" _He thought. He was standing out on a huge balcony that overlooked the dark expanse that surrounded the castle. He thought it looked an awful lot like his soul did. Or maybe

he was wrong and his soul was worse.

"You should no better than to doubt yourself." A calm voice said from behind.

He whirled to find a ghostly spectre standing there, a transperant image of a man. The man was wearing a dark blue uniform with combat boots, steel shoulder gaurds, and leather gloves. It was the uniform worn by the elite military force that

defended Radiant Garden against threats. Cloud and Leon had both hoped to join it one day, even though Sephiroth had been its commander. The force was called SOLDIER. The SOLDIER before Cloud was the one who had been training Cloud how to use that large sword on his back, Zack Fair. Cloud's mentor and friend, and the one who had given him this blade.

"Zack! Your'e alive!" Cloud cried in sudden joy.

"Nah, i'm dead as dead gets. Not as bad as i thought it would be, but certainly not as fun as life." Zack replied as he ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

"Then how are you here?" Cloud asked confused.

"I came to help you straighten yourself out, so you don't get killed." Zack said with a cheery grin.

"First tell me why SOLDIER wasn't there to fight the heartless when they invaded our world! Why did you leave us to fend for ourselves!?" Cloud suddenly demanded.

Zack's grin vanished as he looked at the ground and said "Sephiroth betrayed us, only a handfull of us managed to escape the initial attack. All but me opted to get Ansem the hell out of there. I opted to look for Sephiroth when i heard from

one of the fleeing citizens that he was fighting the heartless, but when i found him he was not fighting the heartless. He was killing the people of Radiant Garden."

FlashBack

Zack stared in horror at the corpses surrounding Sephiroth as he slashed another innocent man across the throat with sadistic glee.

"Sephiroth what the hell are you doing!?" Zack demanded loudly.

Sephiroth slowly turned towards him with blood dripping off his blade, a sinister smirk on his face. "I am doing what i've always been meant to do, i'm freeing her." He said, stretching out each word as if speaking to a slow student.

"Who? And what does that have to do with these people!?" Zack demanded ever more forcefully.

"She is none of your buisness, what is your buisness is that i am about to kill you, though i thought the heartless would have done that already." Sephiroth replied as his wing flexed in preperation for battle. With an angry scowl Zack drew the

a large sword very similiar to the Buster Sword in design then brought it before him in a battle stance. Sephiroth smirked as he said "Though i suppose there are some other things i could tell you, like how i'm the one who let the heartless into this world. Or how after i kill you i am going to hunt down your little pet."

"Cloud." Zack said in realization.

Sephiroth smirked all the wider as he said "Very good, but enough talk, it is time for you to die!" Then the silver haired warrior sprang forward and swung the masamune in a precise arc for Zack's head but his blade parried the blow before he

swung horizontally at Sephiroth's head, but he ducked andswung his blade up at Zack who went into a long flip to avoid the blow, then sprang at Sephiroth from behind with a feirce slash. Sephiroth whirled and met the blow head on locking their swords together with a fierce ringing.

"I won't forgive you for this!!" Zack snarled through grit teeth as his blade slowly began to bend back towards him.

"Fool. What makes you think your opinion matters to me!?" Sephiroth asked before he pulled his blade back and swung it forward slicing at Zack's chest but the younger man jumped back barely avoiding the hit.

"I don't care who it is you think your trying to free, nothing can excuse this!" Zack snarled, then he struck hard but Sephiroth met the attack with ease before throwing Zack to his back several feet away. Before he could have even thought of

standing up Sephiroth dissapeared leaving several dark feathers behind, then he was right in front of Zack and he stabbed the younger fighter through the chest and the blade came out the other side and tore into the ground. Zack cried out in horrible pain as Sephiroth lifted him into the air and kicked the large blade away.

Sephiroth looked over towards the canyon from which the heartless were pouring about a hundred feet away, then with a flap of his wing he lifted the two of them into the air and sailed over the canyon. Zack looked down to see the large drop

below him, with tens of thousands of heartless waiting for him as they swarmed out. He turned back and glared into Sephiroth's mocking eyes. "I'll tell Cloud you said hi." Sephiroth said, then he tilted his blade causing Zack to slide off of it and fall away, into the blackness of death.

End Flashback

"So thats that, i suppose the other SOLDIER's got killed on their way to the palace, but at least you young guys survived. By the way, your friends took your advice and cancelled their attack on Radiant Garden and did some scouting instead.

After they saw what awaited them they turned away." Zack said.

Cloud nodded, then said "My friends and i had a disagreement."

"Don't worry, they have already forgiven you, i talked to them about it before i came here. Though i should warn your, Leon wants a rematch next time he sees you." Zack said with a kind smile.

"But i hurt him." Cloud protested.

"Not really, he was just knocked out. He made a full recovery by the end of the day. Really, don't blame yourself for these things." Zack said.

"But i am of the darkness, like Sephiroth. How could they forgive me?" Cloud said hopelessly.

Zack sighed as he circled around behind Cloud and said "You are nothing like Sephiroth, think about it. He gave into the dark for power, you did it to save your life. He let it consume him. You fight it constantly. Even your wings are different.

You are a good person no matter what you think. You are a hero, if not in the typical sense. I have to go now, but i'll talk to you every once in awhile, by the way, i think Morrdinn wants to see you." With that he vanished in a swirl of light.

For a moment Cloud just stood there, then he muttered "Zack. Thank you." Then he started for the thone room.


	10. The Deep Jungle Pt1

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**THE WANDERER**

* * *

The Deep Jungle Pt.1

* * *

Cloud saw Zidane and Kuja already waiting in the throne room when he entered, and Morrdinn on his throne as usual. Sephiroth was also present off to the side, his sword resting at his side and a secretive smirk on his face. Cloud also saw a

a couple of people he did not recognize in the room. One was a girl dressed in a dark robe and a pair of hand-scythes at her side. She had shoulder length brunnette hair, and green eyes. Next to her was a man with dark brown hair and a quarter-staff across his back. His eyes were the color of fire.

"Ah Cloud, good of you to arrive." Morrdinn said.

"What do you want?" Cloud demanded coldly. The last time Morrdinn had called him it had gone rather poorly.

"Speak to him with respect!" The red-eyed man snarled.

Cloud felt dark urges rising up within him. How dare this whelp speak to him like that? But he pushed those thoughts away and said "Make me."

"Enough! We have important things to discuss, a mission of sorts." Morrdinn interrupted before a fight could start.

"I am not one of your order, my services are not yours to call upon!" Cloud said angrily.

"Indeed, we do not serve you." Kuja agreed.

Zidane leaned towards Kuja and whispered "Use the joke about the flying toilet, that should take care of this guy."

Sephiroth walked from his spot and said "I for one am quite interested to hear what Morrdinn has to say."

"All the more reason for me not to go along with it." Cloud replied.

"I think once you hear what i am offering you will change your mind. These two are both new additions to the order, and have yet to earn a place at the true Moenia, which is what i will give all who participate in this task." Morrdinn said calmly.

"In that case i'm all ears." Zidane said snapping to attention bettert than any soldier in any army.

"Fine." Cloud grudgingly acknowledged, Kuja merely nodded his head.

"Good, as you know the order of darkness seeks to destroy users of light. Many users of light banded together forming an order of light to counter our own order. As a result we have hung back, waiting for the time when we would have the

advantadge, but now our enemies have intruded on our territory in an effort to disrupt the dark network we use to travel. The conduit they seek to destroy is in the deep jungle, we are not sure how many they have sent. Sephiroth, being the most experienced among you, will lead your expidition into the deep jungle. Your task is to eliminate all members of the order of light. These two here are named Kirks, and Kayla. Go do this task, and the gates will open for you." Morrdinns

explained, then in a swirl of darkness they found themselves standing amongst the trees of a deep jungle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival Sephiroth was quick to take command of the operation as he had been instructed. They had quickly set a perimeter around the clearing they had arrived in, then Cloud had been sent to scout the surrounding area with his wing,

to give them an overhead perspective.

He arrived back in the small camp to see Kurks and Zidane missing. "I sent them to scout at ground level." Sephiroth said while polishing his sword.

Cloud approached him and asked "Why did you betray Radiant Garden?" That one question had been eating away at him since Sephiroth had first told him of his betrayl. He needed an anwser or he felt like he might go insane.

"Does it matter?" Sephiroth asked carelessly.

"It does to me!" Cloud snapped angrily ignoring the looks Kayla and Kuja sent him.

Sephiroth smirked and said "Then maybe you will find out someday, untill then keep your mouth shut and do as i say."

Cloud grabbed his sword and swung it at Sephiroth's neck stopping it only an inch from impact. "Tellm me." Cloud said menacingly.

Sephiroth chuckled in amusement then stood and walked past Cloud who slowly lowered his blade to his side.

"So did you see anything of interest during your patrol?" Sephiroth asked.

"Just a tree house." Cloud growled back.

"Why don't you go investigate this tree house then?" Sephiroth asked.

With a growl Cloud extended his wing and took to the skies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took only ten minutes for Cloud to reach the tree house. It looked very abondoned, and closer examination did nothing to make him think any different. He landed on the balcony and walked inside as his wing retreated back inside of him.

The inside was a mess, it looked like their had been a struggle years ago. There was a shattered barrel to one side, and several claw marks along the floor. He continued to examine the room seeing a badly damaged staircase leading to a second floor. A single leap lifted him onto the second floor where he instnatly recognized signs of habitation. A bedroll in the corner with a lamp next to it. A backpack had been set neatly against the wall, and it was all recent.

"I suppose i should report this." Cloud muttered, suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck tingled, and he whirled as a leapord lep from a support beam above him with a voilent slash of its claws forcing him to leap back. The beast sprang at

him the moment its paws struck the ground but Cloud drew his sword and broadsided the thing into the wall sending it crashing through the wooden planks and hurtling onto the net below, but before he could even think of pursuit he was grabbed off his feet and he heard the beating of a wing.

"You fall here servant of the darkness!!" A hard voice snarled behind him, he slammed an elbow behind him breaking free and whirling as his wing extended from his back. He saw a man wearing what was no doubt a SOLDIER uniform with two

large white angel wings sticking out of his right shoulder, their was a plain sword in his hand.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked in suprise.

"My name is Angeal, and i am the end of you!!!" The man declared, then with an incredible burst of speed and stabbed Cloud through the chest, then with a snarl he tossed the wounded youth into the jungle, and Cloud's eyes closed as the

he fell into a dark sleep.


	11. The Deep Jungle pt2

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**THE WANDERER**

* * *

The Deep Jungle Pt.2

* * *

Cloud's eyes slowly opened to the sound of odd grunting noises, which made him very uncomfortable. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned as he saw a number of gorrilla's staring at him curiously. He grumbled a bit as he stood up ignoring

them for the most part, they would not be a threat to him. He shifted his eyes looking for the leader of the primates, which backed up upon his sudden movement.

"I don't suppose any of you speaks english." Cloud muttered sarcasticly. In reply the biggest of the creatures came forward and made some more of those grunting noises.

"I'll take that as a no." Cloud said dryly. A confused grunt was his only response. He started to take a step, then groaned as sudden agony rushed through him. He stumbled forward as his hands flew down to find a stab wound in his abdomen.

"Shit! I forgot about that." Cloud growled to himself through gritted teeth.

A look of suprise crossed his face as a young boy looking to be maybe fourteen came through the gorrila's with a curious look on his face. "What the?" Cloud asked.

The boy made some unintellgible grumbling as the appearant leader of the group tried to push him back.

Cloud stared for a moment, then shook his head as he said "I don't know who the hell you are, nor do i care. I have important buisness to attend to, so i guess i'll see you later." Then his wing came out of his back and slowly lifted him up into

the sky and carried him towards camp.

By the time he got back it was dark out and everyone was getting ready to go to sleep for the night, except it seemed for Zidane and Kuja who were both missing. Cloud ignored this and landed with another grunt of pain as blood trickled from

the wound he had sustained.

Sephiroth was leaning against a tree when Cloud landed. He said "What took so long?"

"I was attacked by the enemy." Cloud said, then stumbled slightly as a sudden dizzyness came over him.

Sephiroth turned his head and observed the wound silently. "Hey, we searched the whole area and couldn't find him. Oh, there he is." Zidane's voice said as he and Kuja entered the camp site.

"Hey Kuja, i need healing." Cloud said, though his pride hated the idea of asking for help.

"Sure." Kuja said as he cast a curaga spell, fully healing the blond.

Zidane sat down on a tree stump and asked "So what happened?"

Cloud ignored him and turned to Sephiroth as he asked "Does the name Angeal mean anything to you?"

Sephiroth, for the first time since Cloud had met him looked suprised. "Angeal!? He's alive?" Sephiroth asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, he's the one who gave me that stab wound, you know him." Cloud replied.

Sephiroth composed himself and chuckled, though the chuckle had a sinister undertone. He said nothing else the rest of the night, just chuckled until the sun came up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was just as sunny as the day before, with birds chirping their heads off. According to Zidane it was because Kuja had told the flying toilet joke yesterday, thus frying their brains. Cloud wasn't sure he believed this story, but

Kuja seemed to agree with it. Cloud became worried.

"Alright, another nice day of hunting some guy who happens to be really tough." Zidane declared cheerfuly.

Sephiroth ignored him anhd said "Everyone listen up, i want this to be our last day in the jungle. Therefore we are going to stay right here."

"Uh, how are we gonna find theguy if we just sit here?" Kayla asked.

"He will find us." Sephiroth commented, then trying to speak with him became useless as he became silent as a statue.

The group just made idle chat for the next few hours while they were waiting.

It was mid noon when Angeal suddenly decended from the sky, his wing already fully extended.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Sephiroth commented.

Angeal glared at Sephiroth as he hissed "You!"

Sephiroth chuckled as he suddenly shoved Cloud forward and snapped his fingers. A barrier flared up around Cloud and Angeal, roughly thirty feet across.

"What the hell!?" Cloud demanded angrily.

Sephiroth's face took on a cold look as he said "You will fight him, we will watch."

Cloud growled as he turned back towards Angeal.

"Still manipulating people Sephiroth?" Angeal asked as he drew his sword, then struck the barrier shattering it. "I will fight your pawn, but on my own terms."

Cloud smirked as the darkness in him rose ever so slightly. "I owe you one anyway." Cloud said as he drew the Buster Sword.

They faced off, then Cloud sprang forward and swung his sword over his shoulder at the older man who met the blow head on with a quick parry then shoved forward in an effort to stab Cloud, who turned his body to avoid the strike bringing his blade around in a quick ark which Angeal knocked away with an almost casual swipe of his sword. The two fought back and forth for a few minutes, slashing and parrying, retreating suddenly, testing each others speed and strength. Cloud's

wing came out as he drove forward, but his foe took to the sky. He followed and swun his sword furiously attacking savagely.

"You think such a frenzied attack come win this fight?" Angeal asked as they dueled in the air, then he darted behind the blond and struck suddenly but Cloud flew straight down avoiding the blow and turned and used a sonic strike, which

Angeal deflected with a quick precise slash. Cloud growled and hammered Angeal's defenses with a barrage of heavy slashes, pouring his rage into each one, they swerved around each other swinging and blocking faster than the eye could see before finally they lowered back to the ground. The second they landed Cloud darted forward and stabbed the ground releasing a wave of darkness through the ground blasting Angeal who cried out in sudden pain, then the blond retracted his

sword and came forward with a quick slash which his foe blocked then ducked low and moved along the ground coming up behind Cloud who whirled only to be knocked back by a mighty slash which he barely blocked.

Cloud struck a hard tree hard and slumped tot he ground at the base. He quickly pulled himself up as he scowled angrily, then sprang forward crossing the distance between himself and Angeal in less than a second but the white winged man

lifted his wing into the path of the blade using his wing much like a shield blocking the blow. Then pulled back his hand and threw a pulsating sphere of white light into Cloud's chest causing the young man to scream out in pain as the light expanded to consume his body as Angeal angrily declared "I will expel the darkness from you!"

Suddenly a pulsating sphere of darkness slammed into Cloud engulfing the light and snuffing it out. Angeal whirled to see a smirking Sephiroth, the Masamune in his hand. With a scowl Angeal teleported away fromt that world.


	12. Cloud Vs Xerron

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**THE WANDERER**

* * *

**AN:Hey everyone, thought i'd just write a big fight scene and call it a chapter today. This chapter anwsers the questio of who is better? Cloud, or Xerron. Enjoy everyone.****  
**

* * *

Cloud Vs. Xerron

* * *

It had been a day since the mission to the jungle. Cloud was fuming silently to himself, it was getting harder and harder to supress his inner rage. He supposed that was a side effect of the darkness flowing through his system, corrupting him 

from within. He wandered the halls of Moenia aimlessely when he heard it.

"Oh goldy locks." Xerron sang as he walked around the corner.

"Is there something you want, or are you just here to bug me?" Cloud asked angrily.

Xerron smirked as he said "Well maybe i do want something, on the other hand maybe i don't." He suddenly snapped his finger and Cloud found himself standing in a large circular stone stadium.

"What is the meaning of this!!" Cloud demanded as he drew his blade and raised it in an agressive stance before him.

Xerron chuckled as he said "Well, we never did see who the best fighter was, Morrdinn wants to see you about going to the ture Moenia, but first i think we need to settle things." That being said he drew his two daggers with a sneer.

Cloud fought hard to supress the sinister smirk that was trying to form on his face. "Then lets do it." He said after a moment.

Xerron chuckled, then whipped out his throwing knives and sent them like lightning at Cloud who moved to the side suddenly while using the flat of his blade for cover while Xerron threw more knives while charging, Cloud sprang at the rougeish

fighter and swung his massive sword at Xerron's head, but he ducked and swung one of his combat daggers at Cloud's head forcing the blond to spring back. Almost instantly Xerron had resumed throwing knives at Cloud who moved from side to side using his sword like a shield against the attack.

"Come on can't you do better than this!?" Xerron called tauntingly as he sped up his attack, throwing up to a hundred knives a minute

"Shut up!!" Cloud shouted back as he went into a roll to escape the knives that continued to fly at him. Xerron smirked and sprang into the air over Cloud, like in their previous fight. He sent knives down at Cloud like rain but he went into a roll

avoiding the initial assault, then twisted bringing his blade over his head, Knives pelted it as Cloud dashed from spot to spot shifting the angle of his blade constantly in relation to Xerron who landed in a crouch with more knives ready to go.

"Why don't you use your wing and make this interesting." Xerron taunted.

Cloud snarled as he said "I won't need it for you."

Knives flew at Cloud's head but he ducked and sprang at Xerron swinging his large blade as fast as he couldbut Xerron rolled acrosss the flat of the blade and dealt a snapping kick to Cloud's chin knocking him onto his back twenty feet away

but he quickly rolled to his feet swinging his blade around deflecting more knives. This continued for a few minutes, with Cloud being forced to dodge all over the arena while using his sword for defense. His breath started coming heavier while Xerron didn't seem to be tiring at all, mainly because he wasn't having to work very hard. All he had to do was move around and throw knives, Cloud had to dash all over the place swinging a sword heavier than him around to protect himself.

Cloud began moving towards Xerron who simply moved around behind the blond keeping up a continuos stream of knives keeping Cloud on the defensive and driving him back.

"Maybe you should reconsider using your wing eh!?" Xerron asked as he briefly puased his attack.

Cloud did not reply, but a surge of orang bolts rushed over his body as he arched his back, and his demon wing unfurled from his left shoulder, a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Thats more like it." Xerron said smirking.

Both fighters attacked, sword meeting combat daggers head on with a spray of sparks then they broke off. Xerron lunged and slashed but Cloud took to the sky with a smirk. Xerron leapt after him flinging knives as fast as he could but Cloud

dodged them with ease. Cloud twisted around with a quick slash which nearly cleaved Xerron in half, but he twisted to the side in midair but Cloud slipped below him and attacked viciously sending Xerron into the sky like a rocket, then pursued with another slash which Xerron blocked with his daggers before twisting with a slash but Cloud let gravity pull him out of the way before arcing above Xerron with a downward chop which sent him plummeting toward the ground but Cloud flew

below him and knocked him higher into the air with a broadside.

"You should be more careful what you wish for!!" Cloud shouted to Xerron as a sphere of dark energy formed in his palm.

"Hah! If you think your all that lets see you prove it!!" Xerron shouted back in a cheerful tone.

Cloud's eyes narrowed as he tossed the sphere at Xerron who sent several throwing knives at it having no real effect, then the sphere hit his chest and released his energy causing him to cry out in pain as he was sent crashing into the arenas

wall hard enough to make spider web cracks. Before Xerron could even begin to recover Cloud sailed right at him with another mighty slash which Xerron was barely able to dodge causing the blow to hit the wall which broke into several pieces which fell down on them. Xerron twisted touching his feet to one and using it to flip onto another one standing on it while looking around for Cloud.

"Looking for me?" Cloud asked as he came from behind with a slash which Xerron dodged, then sprang away from the rubble as it slammed into the ground. He landed breathing heavily, but with a confident smirk on his face.

"I'm on the ground again, which means i now have the upper hand!" Xerron said cockily.

"I always have the advantadge!" Cloud snapped.

"Letting the darkness get to you?" Xerron taunted.

Cloud was ready to snarl a reply, but he realized Xerron was right so he shoved the darkness as far down as he could and calmly lifted his blade into a ready position. Xerron hurled several of his knives before switching to his daggers and

chargin towards Cloud who swung his blade around and swat the blades aside then brought it over his shoulder forcing Xerron to stop his attack for a split second, which was all Cloud needed to flip behind him and lunge but the other man ducked and twisted with another fast lunge which Cloud turned aside before spinning and swinging his blade at Xerron's head driving him back then spun full circle swinging at Xerron once more forcing him into the air where Cloud attacked once

more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth, Kuja, Zidane, Kirks, Kayla, and Morrdinn all stood in the throne room waiting for Cloud.

Finally Sephiroth broke the silence with "I'm bored." Zidane anwsered with a loud belch.

Silence reighned once more.

"So, anyone want to hear the joke about the flying toilet?" Kuja asked suddenly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xerron twisted in mid air barely avoiding Cloud's blade, then twisted sending several knives at Cloud who caught them on the flat of his blade then shot into the sky as Xerron landed. Cloud glared downwards, then came hurtling down and plunged his blade into the ground causing a wave of dark power to burst from the ground and hit Xerron knocking him off his feet and into a nearby wall with enough force to make him drop his daggers.

"I win." Cloud said simply as he let his blade come to a rest at Xerron's throat.

Xerron ignored the blade and said "This time. The Cloud was standing in the throne room.


	13. Anger

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**THE WANDERER**

* * *

**AN:First I have got to apologize about how long it has taken to update. I was focusing more on other stories, and I was having a hard time figuring out how to proceed. I had actually given up on this project until I came back and reread the reviews, and I decided to give it a second chance. So sorry for the delay, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Anger

* * *

"Finally, it took you long enough," Zidane announced as Cloud appeared. The blond shrugged indifferently.

"Indeed, if you had taken any longer Kuja would have melted our brains," Morrdinn declared casting an annoyed look at the mage in question.

Kuja raised his hands defensively and said "Hey, its a good joke!"

"No joke involving a flying toilet is a good one," Sephiroth said. Kuja likely would have argued the point, if Sephiroth had not lowered his hand to the hilt of the masamune. "Now I believe it is time we departed this place, before this fool thinks of 

something else to say," He continued while glaring at Kuja.

Morrdinn offered a nod and turned towards the far wall as he began a slow chant.

"So what were you doing?" Zidane asked as he looked at Cloud.

The blond looked over at his companion and said "Exercising,"

"What kind of exercise?" Zidane asked cheerfuly.

"The normal," Cloud replied. He tensed up suddenly as he noticed Sephiroth walking towards him. 

"Oh boy," Zidane muttered as he backed away quickly.

"Cloud, once we arrive at the True Moenia we need to talk," The silver haired man said.

Cloud narrowed his eyes as he asked "About what?"

Sephiroth offered a smirk as he said "The future," He gave no further explanation, but walked away as Morrdinn completed the portal.

He turned back to the assembled and said "This portal will take you there, Erchanz should be waiting for you when you arrive," 

"Finally I shall prove my worth!" Kurks said in anticipation.

"Lets go," Cloud said, and walked through.

The other side, to put it mildly, was very sinister. The walls were dark and the ceiling was nearly forty feet off the floor, which was also a dark color. A large spiked chandilier hung from the ceiling with candles burning blue flames. This along 

with the blue flamed torches spaced that were spaced about twenty feet apart was the only light within this room. On the far side of the room was a fountain that instead of water held pure darkness, and twin satircases wih dark purple carpetting lay to either side of it. Standing square in the middle of the room was Erchanz.

"Well how about that, I had my doubts you people would ever make it," Erchanz declared smiling.

Cloud scoffed while Zidane said "Wheres my wife?"

Erchanz looked at him and said "Straight to the point, to bad you can't have your wife back yet,"

"Hey, I did what I was told!" Zidane snapped.

"We did what we were told," Kuja corrected.

Zidane ignored him and said "I found a shadow angel, I made sure he got here safe and sound, now hold up your end of the bargain!" 

Erchanz laughed, then pointed one hand at Zidane, who suddenly cried out in pain as the air around him rippled briefly, his knees buckled and he fell to his hands and knees as sweat began to pour out of him. "You should learn to have some 

patience," Erchanz told him as he struggled to stand.

"Stop it," Cloud said coldly reaching for his blade, but the masamune suddenly came to a rest on his throat.

"No need for voilence," Sephiroth said mockingly.

Kuja growled and began to prepare a spell, but with a simple gesture from Erchanz he was crushed into the far wall with a cry of suprise. "Don't worry, I am not going to kill him, just hurt him," He said cruelly.

"Enough Erchanz," Zhargan's voice came from the top of the stairs, and instantly his attack stopped and Zidane slowly got to his feet, though he seemed weak in the knees.

"These are our guests, we should treat them with respect," Zhargan declared.

"What of us?" Kayla asked.

Zhargan glanced at her and Kurks and said "Go become familiar with this place, it will be your new home now,"

Sephiroth chuckled as he sheathed his blade and walked forward. Zhargan looked at him curiously. Sephiroth mearly glanced at him, then followed after Kurks and Kayla.

"Go keep an eye on them," Zhargan said to Erchanz, who simple vanished in a wirl of darkness. After a moment the old man turned his attention back on the other three and said "Your wife is already safe and sound at home, and she believes 

you to be dead," 

"What?" Zidane asked in shock.

"That way she won't come looking for you. Now if you wish for her to remain safe then you will reside here, and do as I tell you to do," Zhargan said evily.

"Now hold on a second, you mean that all this had just been a ploy to enslave us?" Kuja demanded with fury in his eyes.

"No, you are little more than a bonus, Cloud is the one who truly interests me," Zhargan said, then with a snap of his fingers Zidane and Kuja vanished.

"Where are they?" Cloud demanded angrily looking around.

"In a safe place," Zhargan said with a dismissive wave, then he said "Lets talk about you, I am most interested to learn of your progress," Cloud glared at him, while horrifying images flew through his mind. He was going to kill Zhargan, torture

him into a slow and painful death. He stepped forward, ten with a herculean surge of willpower forced those dark impulses down.

"Having trouble controlling your anger, how pitiful," Zhargan said. Then Cloud did charge forward.


	14. Manipulations

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**THE WANDERER**

* * *

Manipulations

* * *

Sephiroth observed the room he had found, a room full of floating platforms and dark pulsating spheres that flew back and forth in an almost lazy manner. The other two had already come through this room meaning the silver haired man could

enjoy some privacy. At least for a moment, but then Erchanz walked in earning a smirk from Sephiroth who kept his back to the man.

"Your not supposed to be wandering around without an escort you know," Erchanz informed him.

"Is that right?" Sephiroth asked.

"It is, Zhargan's rules are very strict," Came the reply.

"I see, tell me of this room," Sephiroth said.

"This room? Nothing to remarkable really, just a collection of souls wh were lost to the darkness when they were to weak to control it. We harness it for our own purposes," Erchanz explained.

"What purposes would that be?" Sephiroth asked examining the spheres, they seemed to call to him as if longing for release.

"Only the boss knows," Erchanz told him, then chuckled as he said "The day he tells anyone anything about his plan is the day the devil takes up ice-skating as a hobbie," 

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at one sphere in particular, his eyes narrowed as he walked towards it, it radiated a familiar presence. He reached out slowly, brushing his fingers along the surface, and then a horrific shout tore outwards

from the sphere and Sephiroth could feel himself starting to be pulled in as he barely pulled free.

He stood silently for a moment looking at his hand, and noted that the leather there was red, though it quickly shifted back to black. He also noted that his wing had briefly changed shape as had his sword. His looked again at the sphere with

a mix between hate, disgust, and pity in his eyes. 

"Someone you know?" Erchanz asked.

"A friend, once. But tell me of yourself," Sephiroth said hastily changing the topic.

Erchanz smirked as he said "Don't want to talk eh? Well I'm the second in command of this lovely order, which means Zhargan tells me to do something and I make someone else do it," 

Sephiroth noted a hidden anger and said "Sounds like you don't like that,"

Erchanz shrugged as he said "I am given task after task and I never know to what end I'm working,'

"I could change that," Sephiroth said slowly.

"Really? I suppose you could, if the order comprised of weaklings," Erchanz said.

"I have a plan, care to listen?" Sephiroth asked.

Erchanz observed him for a moment, then smiled amiably and said "Why not?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud closed the distance between himself and Zhargan incredibly fast, but the old man lifted his hand and a blue bubble of energy surrounded him, and completely stopping the slash that should have taken his head. Cloud took less than a 

second to register what had happened, retreat a couple of steps, and lift his sword defensively.

"You are very strong, but I do not participate in contests of brute strength, that is his job," Zhargan said waving a hand towards a corner where the hulking giant known as Vosmar stood waiting, holding a massive weapon that was a cross 

between a club and a sword. The weapon made the Buster sword like small.

"Looks like he's compensating for something," Cloud commented looking at the weapon.

Vosmar glared angrily while Zhargan chuckled, then he said "Will you say the same after having fought him?"

Vosmar grinned wickedly as he said "I'm gonna tear you into tiny pieces,"

"Just try," Cloud exclaimed, then he lifted his sword slowly. Unforutnately he knew he was at a disadvantadge here as he was still a little tired from fighting Xerron ealier. The big man came forward fast and hard, each step sounding like a blast

as his full weight hammered into the floor.

His large weapon came up, then down towards Cloud who leapt to the side causing it to smash into the stairs destroying them rather handily while the big man turned and leapt at Cloud with a horizontal swing of his weapon, but Cloud

jumped over it and swung his sword at Vosmar's head bu the brought his own weapon up blocking the attack and throwing Cloud backwards with such force that he slammed into the far wall hard enough to leave a dent. Cloud felt his breath

get blasted out of him as he let out a cry of pain, then forced himself into a proper standing position, but he still felt rather groggy.

He looked up at Vosmar who held his weapon easily in one hand with a large grin on his face causing Cloud tog roan. He got the feeling this was not going to be easy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth and Erchanz now stood in a more secluded area on the very roof of Moenia.

"So whats your plan?" Erchanz asked casually.

"Simple, you will gather those who are loyal to you, then you will begin a takeover, I will offer my help completely," Sephiroth said shortly.

"Vague, what do you get out of this? And what of Morrdinn?" Erchanz asked.

"What I get out of this is my own buisness, and don't worry about Morrdinn. I will handle him," Sephiroth replied.

"Sounds risky," Erchanz said.

"So are you in?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Sure," Erchanz said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud was hard pressed right now to say the least. He refused to use his wing, as with all the darkness in this place he doubted he would be able to control it. This meant his options were very limited. Blow after blow came in at Cloud, who

was just barely able to keep dodging. He knew attacking to soon would just give Vosmar the opening he needed to end the fight. He also couldn't afford to block because the force of the impact would likely send him flying into a wall hard enough to seriously injure himself.

"Come on wimp, fight me!" Vosmar shouted swinging diagonaly, Cloud sprang sideways and swung his blade around slamming it hard into Vosmar's weapon throwing his foe somewhat off-balance and swung his blade overhead but Vosmar 

swung his massive forearm around knocking the blade sideways and lifted his foot for a kick which Cloud caught on the flat of his blade causing him to slide back nearly twenty feet with a grunt of effort. The blond looked over his blade and jumped upwards when he saw Vosmar swinging his massive weapon yet again, his jump carrying him to land several yards away before he sprang into a roll barely avoiding a anotehr blow that was aimed for his head, then sprang backwards

dodging another horizontal slash before flipping over a follow through strike

Cloud's eyes widened as he saw his opening, Vosmar's weapon wentout wide exposing his side. The blond swung his Buster sword around with all his strength, and his eyes widened in horror when his blade seemed to bounce off the large

mans side leaving a small tear in his cloak, but no damage was visible other than that. Vosmar stumbled back several steps before he regained his balance and glared at Cloud who looked at him in shock.

The man lowered a hand and touched his side, when he lifted it again there was a small amount of blood on it. "You hit me," He growled angrily.

"I think thats enough for today," Zhargan said. "Vosmar, show Cloud to his room.

"Yes master Zhargan," Vosmar said reluctantly. Zhargan chuckled and vanished in a swirl of darkness.


End file.
